


Past Tense

by Kiratael



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiratael/pseuds/Kiratael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the fuzzy future, Tenten asks Kankurou a personal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

"Show me how to write your name," Tenten muttered in his ear. He blinked his eyes open, he'd thought she was already asleep. "In kanji."

He glanced at the table near the bed - no paper. He curled one hand up to her shoulder and scratched the first character into her skin - amai, sweet. He could feel her lips move against his neck, a grin. He smirked and scratched the second - kurushii, bitter - and finished with rou, the counter for a son. Tenten made an amused noise.

"It's a wonder Temari escaped with the name she did," She muttered and Kankurou briefly pinched her shoulder before returning his hand to her waist. "No, seriously, your family life was fucked up."

He snorted and let it slide, already dozing off. At least she had used the past tense.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, in all of the character guides, a lot of names are just in katakana, one of the Japanese syllabries. When I'm bored, I like to try and match them with their kanji equivalents. Occasionally the results make me giggle and inspire a few plot bunnies. So. In other words: This isn't official.


End file.
